Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Draw |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Senbonzakura |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Ichigo is uninjured. |casual2 =*Senbonzakura is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon the conflict between Ichigo Kurosaki and 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakutō Spirit, Senbonzakura. Prelude notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have been surrounded.]] As dozens of Keigun surround the Zanpakutō Spirits and 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ichigo stand on top of nearby roofs, Hōzukimaru notes the Zanpakutō Spirits have been surrounded.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Stating it is not too surprising after all of the commotion they caused, the blue-haired man says the Shinigami were bound to discover them. As Suì-Fēng proclaims they are here to take 6th Division Captain Kuchiki and the Zanpakutō Spirits into custody, the Keigun draw their blades. Asking her if this is so, Hōzukimaru notes there are many of them here and asks Suì-Fēng if she would not rather fight them, prompting Ikkaku to ask him what he said. states they should just do it.]] Stating they will oblige Hōzukimaru if this is his wish, Yumichika says they are ready to fight at any time, prompting Suì-Fēng to tell him to not let the Zanpakutō Spirits get to him. Stating they will begin by forming a perimeter around the area to prevent the Zanpakutō Spirits from escaping, Suì-Fēng says they can fight them one at a time afterwards, prompting Kazeshini to ask her why it must be so complicated. Stating they should just do it if they are going to do it, Kazeshini says none of them will run away and hide like cowards. Later, Ichigo lands behind Rukia Kuchiki and a panting 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai. When Ichigo expresses concern for them, Rukia tells him to not worry about her and says Renji is worn out. As Renji states it is not this bad, Ichigo says Renji can stand down now because he is going to bring Byakuya and Senbonzakura to their senses. As Ichigo approaches them, Senbonzakura steps forward. As Ichigo stops, Senbonzakura tells Byakuya to leave Ichigo to him and return to Muramasa. Battle .]] As Byakuya agrees, Ichigo draws Zangetsu and assumes a battle stance while saying Byakuya's name. Running forward, Senbonzakura clashes with Ichigo, who tells Senbonzakura to stand back. As Senbonzakura states he will not let Ichigo through, he and Ichigo separate as Ichigo slashes at him. Blocking, Senbonzakura strikes at Ichigo, forcing him to block with Zangetsu. Deflecting Ichigo's strike, Senbonzakura slashes at Ichigo, who blocks with Zangetsu, before the two of them leap away from each other. .]] Holding his sword in front of him, Senbonzakura releases his '''Shikai, Senbonzakura, causing the blade to separate into dozens of blade petals. As the blade petals hurtle toward him, Ichigo states this will not happen and slashes away the blade petals. Noting Shikai is not enough, Senbonzakura drops his sword into the ground and activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, which causes several large blades to rise from the ground. Activating his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo glows with blue Reiatsu, which swirls along Zangetsu before dissipating to reveal Ichigo in his Bankai. As the blades around Senbonzakura separate into blade petals and surge forward, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. Hurtling toward each other, the blade petals and the Getsuga Tenshō collide, creating a large explosion. Later, as a stream of blade petals swirls around him, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō to disperse it.Bleach anime; Episode 243 .]] When more blade petals engulf him, Ichigo moves away with Shunpo, only to dodge another stream before being engulfed by more blade petals. Breaking free by attacking the blade petals, which disperse, Ichigo moves away once more. Continuing to attack and avoid the blade petals, Ichigo notes Ikkaku's Reiatsu disappeared. Noting Yumichika is in danger as well, Ichigo fires another '''Getsuga Tenshō. Looking up, Senbonzakura expresses surprise before moving away as the Getsuga Tenshō crashes into the ground. As the blade petals swirl around the area, Senbonzakura appears as Ichigo lands on the ground. Holding his hand in front of him, Senbonzakura reforms his sword as Ichigo assumes a battle stance. Later, when Wabisuke defeats Lieutenant Izuru Kira, as Ichigo calls out to Izuru, Senbonzakura appears in front of him and asks Ichigo what he is looking at. Telling Senbonzakura to get out of his way, Ichigo slashes at Senbonzakura, who blocks. As Ichigo and Senbonzakura clash, Senbonzakura strikes at Ichigo. As Ichigo blocks by holding Tensa Zangetsu with both hands in front of him, Senbonzakura pushes him down. Moving to the ground with Shunpo, Ichigo begins to run forward. When Senbonzakura appears in front of him once more, Ichigo tells Senbonzakura to get out of his way and strikes at him several times. Later, after 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki blows him and Senbonzakura away, Ichigo stands in a clearing surrounded by rubble. Noticing something, Ichigo turns to see Senbonzakura standing behind him.Bleach anime; Episode 244 Saying they cannot allow any more Shinigami to stand in Byakuya's way, Senbonzakura raises his blade as Ichigo states none of the Zanpakutō Spirits know when to give up. Facing each other, Ichigo and Senbonzakura leap toward each other. Later, Ichigo rushes forward and tells Senbonzakura to get out of his way. Saying Ichigo will not get past him, Senbonzakura raises his hand, prompting the blade petals swirling around him to surge forward.Bleach anime; Episode 245 When Ichigo dodges two streams of blade petals, Senbonzakura has a third stream hurtle toward him. Dodging the stream of blade petals with Shunpo, Ichigo dodges several more before appearing in front of one. As Senbonzakura sends more streams of blades toward him, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. Slicing through the streams of blade petals, the Getsuga Tenshō crashes into Senbonzakura, creating a large explosion. Landing on the ground nearby, Ichigo looks over his shoulder before running off. Continuing to run, Ichigo expresses surprise upon seeing Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō moving through the purple gas and wonders what it is. When Byakuya appears in front of the purple gas, Ichigo expresses surprise and calls out to him. Yelling, Senbonzakura rushes forward in a flurry of blade petals and sends a stream of blade petals at Ichigo. Leaping away as the blade petals crash into the ground where he was standing, Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack in midair before clashing with him. Aftermath As Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack once more, a stream of blade petals crashes into him and pushes him into the purple gas. Standing up inside of the cloud of purple gas, Ichigo curses. Struggling to maintain his balance, Ichigo coughs up liquid and puts his hand over his mouth as he wonders what is happening. When Byakuya and Senbonzakura move away, Ichigo reaches out to them and tells them to wait before collapsing. References Navigation Category:Anime Only Category:Fights